Today, there exists a rising flood of data and a drought of actionable information. People are experiencing information overload from the Internet, search engines, digital libraries (e.g., PubMed™), enterprise databases (e.g., electronic case files), and even personal desktops. There exists the need for a tool that may organize, aggregate, model, and analyze information, as well as provide ways for people to use the knowledge gained. For example, many researchers need to share, leverage, retain, and re-use information retrieved from a search. Accordingly, there exists the need for a personal information extraction and modeling (“PIEM”) tool that may transform a labor intensive, manual, many-time process into an efficient, flexible process.